warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Agnar
Agnar was a black smoke tom with green eyes. The tom was the second leader of ShadeClan, having succeeded his father, Eiríkr, in the rank. He was regarded as a very smart and thoughtful cat throughout his leadership. Agnar was the mate of the beloved Sigrid who mothered his two sons, Gunnar and Murkstar. He was also the half-brother of Brynja, who also served as the Clan's first deputy under his suggestion of the rank. The tom had one of the saddest deaths in all of ShadeClan's history. After the death of his eldest son and half-sister due to enemy patrols and then his own discovery of his mate, he fell into a state of psychosis. Agnar became a shell of the cat he once was and passed away only months after the rest of his close family due to the state his body fell into. Description Appearance : Character : Abilities : Biography Backstory : Agnar was born to Eiríkr and Myrkr. However, he was taken away from his mother and given to a wet nurse to be raised. He was born during what some regard as the Golden Age of ShadeClan. It isn't clear whether or not the tom had any siblings but, around the same time, he became the half-brother to Brynja. Due to their close age, they grew up like littermates and were basically raised together by their mothers. The young tom was quickly chosen by his father to become the first ShadeClan heir. At the time, Agnar didn't quite understand the weight this title would come to hold. : As he grew up, Agnar was commended for his similar thinking style to his father. He was soon regarded as a fine heir and Eiríkr was also congratulated on having such a fine young prodigy to eventually take his place. Now, Agnar, while he enjoyed the praise he received from his peers, he wanted to make his own name known and not be shadowed by his father. However, Agnar came up with the idea for the leader to have a second-in-command to help make decisions quicker. Eiríkr liked his son's thinking and allowed him to choose his deputy. The young tom chose his half-sister and best friend, Brynja to help alongside them. At first, their father was apprehensive about letting a she-cat lead alongside them, but, he later saw his daughter's worth and just how well Agnar worked to lead ShadeClan with her. This was a turning point in ShadeClan for it opened up a way for the 'commoner's to join the higher ranks quite easily as Agnar laid out the requirements for future deputies which was agreed upon with Brynja. : Flash forward a year or so and life had progressed well for the young tom. He had started courting one of the younger commoners, Sigrid, who had caught his eye. The two fell for each other hard and other moons of back forth between themselves, they eventually declared themselves as a couple. Quite quickly, Agnar had found himself to be a father-to-be for Sigfrid became pregnant not long after their statement to ShadeClan. Around this time too, Eiríkr's health had started to fail and Agnar was doing much more of the leader tasks that normally his father would conduct. It came as no shock to the family when Eiríkr was found dead in his den one morning, only a few days before the birth of his grandchildren. : After burying his father, Agnar became the father of two handsome toms. He named them Gunnar and Vidar. As per the tradition his father had told him about, the leader named Gunnar his heir. His sons grew quick and Agnar could tell that his son was progressing well in his role as heir. However, this is where Agnar's story takes a turn for the worst. : Both his son, Gunnar, and his sister, Brynja had been caught by an enemy patrol and essentially slaughtered in cold blood. Around this time too his mate was expecting her second litter to strengthen their brood. Agnar had the worst luck to discover her disembowelled in the depths of ShadeClan territory. He lost almost his entire family with whom he was close within a manner of days. His entire life was shaken up. The tom was forced to name his other son, Vidar, as his heir and named Unnr as his sister's replacement. It was around this time he changed and many ShadeClan's noticed and feared for their leader's health. : It was like his brain was overwhelmed with the sadness of losing all of his close companions. While he still had Vidar, he just couldn't help remember everyone else. Agnar began making no sense with his thoughts and commands and eventually, he became a shell of the brave and thoughtful cat he was known to be. Fortunately for him and his surviving son, Agnar passed away a few months after. Succumbing to the strain his mysterious illness put on his body and mental health. Vidar became leader following the burial and remembrance of his father. Cameos :* ShadeClan's History Lineage Mate: ::Sigrid: Deceased; Residence unknown Sons: ::Gunnar: Deceased; Residence unknown ::Murkstar: Deceased; StarClan resident Children: ::Unnamed kittens: Deceased; Residence unknown Granddaughter: ::Nightstar: Deceased; StarClan resident Grandchildren: ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residences unknown Great Grandson: ::Pheasanttail: Living Great Granddaughters: ::Spiderstar: Living ::Blackpaw: Deceased; StarClan resident Great-Great Grandson: ::Stormpaw: Living Great-Great Granddaughters: ::Pinepaw: Living ::Rainpaw: Living Father: ::Eiríkr: Deceased; Residence unknown Mother: ::Myrkr: Deceased; Dark Forest resident Siblings: ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residences unknown Aunt: ::Hel: Deceased; Residence unknown Half-Sister: ::Brynja: Deceased; Residence unknown Half-Siblings: ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residence unknown Relationships Family Eiríkr : Brynja : Gunnar & Vidar : Love Interests Sigrid : Trivia * Agnar is an Old Norse name that means a combination of "awe, terror", "edge of sword", and "warrior". * His psychosis was caused due to the death of his family members but more likely the gruesome death of his mate. ** Agnar suffered from a number of things such as hallucinations and jumbled thoughts right up until the moment he died. * He was quite likely a carrier of the dilute gene. Images Life Image Pixels Agnar.kitten.png|Kitten image Category:Toms